Leaving Las Vegas
by Veronica10
Summary: Grissom is leaving Las Vegas. Spoilers through the LLV episode


Leaving Las Vegas

Rating: Teen

Summary: Grissom is getting ready to go on his sabbitical. I am writing what I would like to see happen, since I believe that if you want something done right…..

Disclaimers: I don't own CSI. The nice people at CBS do. I do however wish they would stop phunkin' with my heart however.

LLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLVLLV

Grissom stared at the boxes on the floor next to his bed and the clothes neatly laid out on the bed. He normally would have packed his clothes for his sabbatical in his suitcase, but Sara briskly informed him that no one checked luggage any more and that people now fedexed their clothes. Grissom made some noise about checking his crime scene kit, and Sara just smirked and handed him a box to pack his kit in.

Sara had also ordered his toiletries online and had them shipped to the executive apartments near the college. She also insisted on checking out his winter gear. Grissom had grumped that his winter coat that he wore while working in Minneapolis was just fine for Williams, but Sara looked at it, snorted and make some crack about marshmallows, and went to the LL Bean website and ordered him a new coat with a cashmere scarf and hat, some new gloves and a pair of flannel lined jeans. Grissom made a face, but Sara just kissed the grump off of him.

Grissom packed the shoed, clothes and pajamas that Sara chose and laid out for him, rolling the underwear and packing the socks in the gaps by the clothes. Part of him was grateful for the assistance Sara had given him, and part of him wondered if she was eager to get rid of him.

Grissom continued to muse on his theory until he noticed that the shower water had turned off. He had been glad to have his hearing restored for work, but his gratitude was magnified tenfold when Sara had come into his life.

Knowing her routine he strained a little and heard the unmistakable sound of the moisturizer leaving the warmer and hitting her hands, and then the sound of her hands rubbing together and smoothing the lotion over her neck, then her shoulders, arms, breasts…he let his thoughts linger on her smooth breasts for a moment, then she would smooth the lotion into her taut stomach and into each long, lean leg, and down to her smooth, perfect feet. He grunted in frustration as he cursed the time he treated her to the lotion arm to help her get the lotion into her back. It had seemed like a great idea when he saw it in the catalog, but it meant that he did not automatically get to rub the lotion into her back, although she was always happy for his assistance.

He thought about Sara and how he liked spoiling her a little. Occasionally he thought that some might think that it was a classic case of the older man buying his young plaything. But Grissom couldn't help himself. When Sara moved in with him, so did her catalogs, and Grissom would take one to read in the bathroom, since hey at his age, It did take a little longer to go, no matter how much fiber Sara tried to sneak into his diet. But he did love the catalogs. The 1st time he ordered something was when he saw a cashmere camisole and short pajama set, which he enjoyed as much as Sara did. The benefit of using the catalogs was that he could keep track of his spending so he wouldn't embarrass her.

Grissom reddened slightly the 1st time he embarrassed her with his generosity. He and Sara had been splitting their time between her place and his, and he remembered her at her place packing some products. So one night when Sara ran out to get some milk to go with the cookies he brought, he raided her bathroom and made a list of all her products and called his personal shopper at Neiman Marcus. He had met Betty when Catherine had tried to set him up on a date with her about eight years ago. They had a good laugh when Betty explained that she would rather be set up with Catherine, and by the way, did he know that Member's Only jackets made him a walking fashion taboo? Grissom laughed, and let Betty pick out some clothes for him. Now she called him twice a year to replenish his wardrobe, and would pick out gifts for his mom, Catherine and Lindsey, as well as whomever his secret snowflake was. So he called Betty and rattled of Sara's list. Betty gasped "La Mer, Gil that's not cheap." Hearing Sara's car pull up in the driveway, he just muttered to her to make the purchases and delivery and not worry about it. After all he mused, how much could moisturizer cost. He was however rather surprised when he saw the bill and learned that Sara's moisturizer cost $200.

He was still musing over what to send Sara as a gift when he noticed her saunter up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck and pressed the full length of herself against him. Grissom always loved that feeling but no more than now when he felt the tiny bump of Sara's belly pressed against him. For a man who thought he would always be alone, Grissom could not believe how excited he was to be a father. He had worried about being too old at pushing 50, but a casual walk through the park had shown that he would be in anything but a minority.

Grissom was leaving in two days and he and Sara were going out tonight. He was taking her to dinner at a small supper club out on Lake Meade. He had read in the paper about the new chef and the vegetarian tasting menu, which he was hoping Sara would enjoy.

Sara turned him around and smiled at him. "I see your all packed."

Grissom smiled back and kissed her. "Well I was told I couldn't use the bed until all the items were off of it." Sara kissed him back and walked over to her side of the closet and pulled out a dress and laid it on the bed. She then slipped into a pair of thigh highs and stepped into the wine colored cocktail dress. Grissom thought his blood pressure was going to shoot up over 100 when he realized that Sara wasn't wearing any underwear.

To say dinner was a success was an understatement. They spoke of art, politics, books, bugs, everything but where Grissom was going in a few days. They spent the evening at home making love and the next day Grissom made her breakfast and they relaxed at home while checking realtor websites to look for a home big enough for the three of them.

Finally it was time to talk. Grissom started. "Sara, you have been so wonderful about this. I'm sorry I have to leave now, but if I don't…."

"You'll have to leave for good. I know. I know the timing of the baby isn't good…"

Grissom kissed her, "Sara when have we ever mastered timing."

Sara smiled a little through shiny eyes, "I thought we did pretty well last night". Grissom laughed and held her close.

Grissom then turned Sara so she could see him. "Princess, I don't want you working too hard while I'm gone. We will have plenty of time to pick out the new house and everything when I come back, and Sara, I am coming back."

"I know Grissom. I'll miss you."

Grissom kissed Sara and led her back to bed.

Sara and Grissom arrived at shift separately as usual and met in the break room where Warrick had provided cupcakes and Grissom introduced the team to Keppler who would be filling in while he was gone and gave out assignments. He put Sara with Greg because he knew that Greg always kept her spirits up.

Grissom did paperwork and had Brass come to the office for a chat. He had talked Sara into letting him tell Brass about the two of them. His rationale was that god forbid something happened to her while he was away that someone would know to call him right away, but he really wanted to have someone looking out for Sara. He wouldn't mention the baby, knowing that Sara was cutely superstitious about such things, but figured that Brass would get her to give it up.

Brass came in and sat down with Grissom. They chatted for a while and Grissom cleared his throat. "Jim I need you to do something while I'm gone."

Brass bristled a little, "Look Grissom, I know you saved my life, but I am not taking care of your creepy crawlies while you are gone."

Grissom laughed. "Actually, Sara is taking care of them, but I want you to take care of Sara."

Brass' jaw dropped. "So someone decided to seize the day finally…among other things."

Grissom smiled slightly. "I figured Brass, you trusted me with your life, that I should be able to trust you with mine."

The two men smiled at each other, and then Grissom looked at the clock. It was time to say good-bye. He hugged Nick, and told Warrick that he was the rock of the team. He then went into the locker room to make sure there was no food in his locker.

He saw Sara putting items in her locker, she turned to him. "So…You're going?"

Grissom smiled as he watched her pull a big box from her locker.

The first item in the box was a cashmere scarf, hat and mittens, with a pair of plane tickets tucked into the mittens. Grissom explained that he did the schedules for the next two months while he was away and he scheduled Sara for two four day weekends, one each month so she could visit.

Sara opened it and noticed a ring. She pursed her lips. Grissom laughed. "It's a partner ring. Grissom showed her his right hand where he was wearing a matching ring. The two rings connect when they are together. Sara whether you marry me or not, we will always be partners, in work, in life in everything. You are more than my equal, you are my angel. I love you."

Sara's eyes moistened, but she smiled and Grissom marveled at her strength. Grissom placed the ring on her right hand, locked the locker room door and gave Sara a searing kiss. Feeling her return the kiss, Grissom had to steel his resolve so he could leave.

He unlocked the door, turned to her and smiled, "I'll miss you."

Then he left. Sara watched the door close behind him while she rubbed her miniscule belly and tried to not feel alone.

A/N: This is a one shot. This is also the 1st thing I've written in the past nine months since I've been a 24-hour topless buffet. I am hoping to find some time to write some more and finish my other stories.


End file.
